Universe of the Four Gods
by CrimsonMaidenXXX
Summary: INSPIRED BY FUSHIGI YUUGI. Botan was an ordinary highschool girl with a loving boyfriend and caring group of friends, until she found an old book inside a library, engulfed her in light and brought her to another world where she met a mysterious blue haired handsome man with a temper who was meant to protect her. (AU) (Botan/Shishiwakamaru) (Botan/Multi)
1. Boring Start

_Title: Universe of the 4 Gods_

 _Anime: Yu Yu Hakusho_

 _Pairing: Botan x Multi (Mainly Shishiwakamaru)_

 _Summary:_

 _Botan thought of herself as an ordinary highschool girl, with a loving handsome boyfriend and caring group of friends but one night as she went to the public library with her friend, she came across an old mysterious looking book that engulfed her in a bright light and brought her to a world where she's not who she thought she was._

 **A/N: Did you notice how I much I'm obsessed of putting titles, format and other stuff above whenever I'll start writing a fanfic? I think I have an OCD x), nah, I just got used to it. Anyway,the theme of this story is inspired by** **Fushigi Yugi** **:D please give it a shot, I'd love to know what you'll think of it. I have so many** _ **evil**_ **plans for the demons wahah** **aha! Here is another story from me, I just can't let these kinds of ideas to go away so forgive me for writing another one, I just can't help it xD And it helps me rid of stress from work. :D**

 **Botan:** **Ice doesn't own me or any YYH characters & concept (as well as Fushigi Yugi).**

 **~XXX~**

1 - Boring Start

Once upon a time somewhere in 21st century Tokyo, Japan was a 17-year-old girl named Botan; she lives in a beautiful house with loving parents, she's half french in case you're interested in knowing and her name means peony because her parents thought she's as beautiful as those huge eye-catching flowers. Anyway, she's _not_ really extraordinary of some sort as she lives a typical teenage girl life who goes to school and enjoys the company of her friends... Speaking of friends, she has a lovely bunch that she could always rely on anytime.

"Botan-chan!" A pretty girl with shoulder length chocolate brown hair waved as she ran towards our heroine.

It was a windy afternoon at Spirit Academy and Botan sat under a tall shady tree, a book on her lap while she listened to her music player. She has a long sky blue hair in pony tail that swayed to the side at the caress of the wind and her eyes were of light shade between pinkish and purple that looks like an amethyst.

She then waved back to the approaching girl with a wide smile on her face. "Here, Keiko-chan!" Botan took her white earphones down.

Following behind the girl named Keiko was another pair of girls; the first girl was tall with straight pale brown hair that reaches her midback and narrowed brown eyes that gave her a natural aloof expression on and unlike the three girls who wore blue sailor uniform with yellow tie, she has white long sleeves and blue vest on. The girl beside her was shorter that looks delicate but very ladylike, she was pale as snow that made her crimson eyes stood out and turquoise hair that reaches past her shoulder.

The three girls neared Botan and Keiko sat beside her.

"Where were you earlier?" She asked, pouting a little. "Shuiichi-kun looked for you in the crowd but you weren't around."

Botan gave her a sheepish smile, "Ah, sorry, I didn't mean to, it's just that the crowd was so wild I found it hard to breathe inside the stadium."

"I don't blame you, those fangirls are always out of control." Shizuru Kuwabara stated nonchalantly as she stood beside the bluette with her hands on the back of her head. "Even if Shuuichi is already taken, they just don't know when to stop, do they?"

"But they can't be blamed, Shizuru-sempai." Yukina, the turquoise haired girl said with a small smile. "He's really good looking after all, not to mention intelligent in many ways." She turned to look at their blue haired best friend. "And Botan-chan is lucky to have him."

At this being said, a pink blush spread on Botan's face. "EH?! Don't be like that, Yukina-chan!" She tried brushing off the wave of embarrassment that didn't go unnoticed to Keiko.

"Ne, you're blushing." The dark brown eyed girl pointed while chuckling.

Shizuru smirked, "At least he's not an idiot like Kazuma whose words _speaks_ always louder than his actions and always got him in trouble."

Botan and Keiko laughed out loud we while Yukina looked up the tall girl with surprise.

"That's totally true, Shizu-sempai!" Botan said, "Gosh, you're so mean to your baby brother!"

"N-not really, I think Kazuma-kun means well and that's just how he really is." Yukina said softly, defending the carrot haired younger brother of the eldest girl in their group.

"Wow, Yuki-chan, you really cared about my brother that much huh?" Amusement sketched on Shizuru's face afterwards.

"Yes, just like how you care about Sakyo-san..." Yukina smiled genuinely.

It was Shizuru's turn to blush but she didn't let it show and acted like she did not care. "Yeah, whatever."

"You're so kuudere, Shizuru-sempai! xD" Botan said while snickering.

Their girl talk was suddenly interrupted by a group of guys making their way to them.

"Oi! You girls wanna go to Hiei's place tonight?! We'll play Call of Duty and Tekken, let's have slumber party!" A slick black haired man shouted while walking ahead of the three other guys.

Keiko stood up and placed her hands on her waist as she glared at her boyfriend. "Yusuke, you don't need to shout to the entire school! We can hear you just fine!"

"And I didn't confirm anything yet." A short grumpy looking guy with spiked up bluish black hair said. His red eyes saw the pale shy girl, he opened his mouth to say something, "Yukina-" But he was cut off by a ranging bull with orange hair.

"Yukina, my love!" Kazuma Kuwabara said as he took hold of the petite girl's hands and began with his sappy love speech. "The sight of you is totally endearing and I long to be with you everyday of my life."

A vein popped on the spiky black haired man's forehead. "Get away from her, you oaf!"

"Hiei-niisan, calm down, it's okay." Yukina sweatdropped but of course her olded brother who looked like her polar opposite didn't listen and started an argument with Kazuma.

On the other side, Keiko was talking to Yusuke about his behavior while Shizuru watched them amused.

It was an almost everyday scenario that our blue haired heroine was already used to, and she's happy to have them by her side.

"You seemed deep in thoughts, love." Shuichi Minamino said, cutting in her train her train of musing as he stood close before her. "I hope you're thinking about me." He said playfully.

The bluette looked up at her boyfriend-she really couldn't blame the girls in their school, he's really good looking with that long hair of crimson and emerald green eyes and the way he spoke has its charm.

She couldn't help but blush again; damn, she's truly lucky to have him.

"You're always in my mind, Shuuichi-kun, you're already tattoed." Botan told him, the blush still on her cheeks.

"And so are you, love." Shuuichi leaned a bit over and cupped her face."You're mine alone."

"Get a room, you two." Shizuru commented from behind, she's now leaning against the tree trunk with a cigarette between her lips.

"H-hey! You can't smoke inside the campus!" Botan said, trying to change the topic because right now her face was as red as Shuuichi's hair.

And so the rest of the afternoon they spoke of their _forced_ slumber party at Hiei's place (Yukina lives with their parents, he's being mr. independent, that's why xD) and what they'll do to make the most out of their time.

 **~XXX~**

After school, Shuuichi sat in the blue haired girl's bed as he waited patiently for her to get all the things she'll bring in their slumber party. His gem green eyes couldn't help but marvel on the sophisticated look of the girl's room and a swell of pride appeared within him upon seeing pictures of them together on her bedside table as well as the stuffed animal that he gave her in a form of a white fox. He also found it _cute_ that she has a poster of the anime series that she likes which has Inuyasha and Kagome in a romantic pose.

"I'm done!" Botan exclaimed, throwing a fist on the air after 15 minutes or so of rummaging her walk-in closet, this was actually the first time they'll have an overnight at Hiei's.

The redhead shifted his gaze to the cheery girl, he thought his girlfriend looks definitely cute and loving.

"Ne, Shuu-kun, what'cha looking at?" Botan tilted her head while holding the bag she's gonna bring later.

Instead of answering, Shuuichi rose up from the bed and neared the oblivious girl and before Botan could comprehend what's happening, he dipped his face closer to hers and captured her lips with his.

Botan stood rooted in the ground, her amethyst eyes wide with shock-her boyfriend is definitely unpredictable-but slowly closed her eyes in acknowledgement of the kiss.

Botan could ask for nothing more that moment because she thought she already has everything that she wanted and she felt at peace...contented.

.

.

.

But it won't be long until _they_ enter the picture and whether she likes it or not, she _will_ become _their_ everything.

 **~TBC~**

 _It wasn't much but I hope y'all like it, better watch out for the next chapters because I swear MORE is coming! xD_

 **Yukina:** An added information, it was intentional that I'm aware of my relation to Hiei-niisan in the story, since we're shooting on year 2016, Ice-san thought it was necessary. -smiles-

 **Hiei:** And this review corner concept is from miss PeonyRose100 _not_ the crazy woman's -points at the author- Remind me to burn her alive after putting some weird spice in my character.

 _Have I mentioned that I dig Sakyo and Shizuru together?!_

 **Shizuru:** That has nothing to do in the story, anyway, please stay tune because many unexpected turn of events await our favorite ferry girl. One more thing, the school was called Spirit Academy is because Ms. Author forgot the name of Yusuke & Keiko's school. Clearly, she didn't do her research -snickers-

 **Youko:** _Kiss and Touch of a Fox Demon & I Want You _will be updated shortly within this week.

 _Before I annoy you guys further for my nonsense rambling, I'd like to thank_ _ **PeonyRose100**_ _once again for inspiring me without her full knowledge that she did, all Botan fans out there, and damn scorching Botan fics! I heart you all! XOXO._

 **Yusuke:** Read! Review! and Enjoy!


	2. The World Inside The Book

**Universe of the Four Gods**

 **Disclaimer: I own YYH not.**

 **~XXX~**

2 - The World Inside The Book

Saturday morning is when the first unexpected turn of event in the life of our blue haired heroine as the three sisters of Fate began weaving the strings of the next events to follow.

The overnight at Hiei's turned out surprisingly good, despite him begrudging the idea first deep inside he had good time with his friends and younger sister. And typical, he'd never voice such thoughts out.

Botan left with Shuuichi after breakfast and drove her back home, when they arrived in front of the gate, the redhead turned to look at his girlfriend.

"Any plans later this afternoon?" He asked good naturedly, a smile on his lips.

Botan shook her head, "Not really no but I'll be going in the library to check some books for our History assignment."

"How diligent and studious." Shuuichi teased before leaning over to place a soft kiss on her lips.

When they pulled away, Botan pouted cutely, "Not at all, I just don't want to miss any pending tasks." Her expression brightened, "We could hang out later this afternoon once I'm done if you like?"

"I like that, I'll pick you up at 4 then?"

"Yes! Sounds like a plan! Gazetto is going to perform in town tonight at the open Sakura Plaza, let's watch their concert please?"

"Gazetto? Aren't they a high class looking band? And they're going to perform in a public place?"

"It's some kind of charity that they'll be doing, anyway, can we, please?"

The redhead smiled, "Of course love, I'll see you later then. I love you."

"I love you more!" Botan said with a wide smile before stepping out of the car, she stood by the gate and watched the car roll. And so, the bluette went inside her home without knowing that's the last time she's gonna say those 3 words to her beau.

(Many hours later...)

"Thanks for accompanying me, Minori-san! I didn't expect you to come with me but I really appreciate it." Botan said cheerfully as she walked side by side with someone.

That _someone_ happens to be Minori Kazumi, pretty short blonde girl with dark violet eyes that tried really hard to become close friends with the bluette.

"No problem, girl!" Minori waved her hand in gesture, "It'll be more fun if we finish our assignments together, what are friends for, right?" Her sly eyes narrowed slightly as she waited for the other girl's reply.

Oblivious from the look the blonde was giving her, Botan replied with an affirmative. "Of course! Let's go ahead and finish this assignment right away!"

"Yes!"

And _of course,_ Minori didn't really like the blue haired girl, in fact it's the complete opposite-she hates Botan so much she already had a lot of fantasies about how she won over her. She hated her for having the popular guy in their school, for being genuinely pretty and lively, for almost everything. How she hates to admit that in reality, she was downright jealous of the bluette.

Shuuichi would have been hers if it weren't for this bitch.

Burying her negative thoughts down, Minori put on her best act of being with Botan as she pretend to show interest in what they were currently doing. Meanwhile, the blue haired girl was busy looking for a specific book in the farthest part of the library where it says old, history books are located; she was sorting through a couple of thick, dusted books of different titles when she chanced upon one with a leather brownish cover.

'Huh?' She couldn't help but raised a brow, something doesn't feel right about that book that she found and she thought she _shouldn't_ have felt anything unusual at all because that'd be weird.

But no, the tugging feeling was there like the book wanted her to take it from the shelf and open it.

"Oh well." Botan shrugged, thinking of an alternative that it was probably an intuition that she already found the right book for her assignment. So she took it out of the shelf and looked at it, "Universe of the Four Gods?" Her amethyst eyes read the title on front and noticing how old it really looked and it seemed more of a novel than a text book.

Minori appeared from the corner, her touchscreen phone on hand, "Botan-chan, it seems like we're the only ones inside this cramp place?" She yawned, "Have you find anything for Greece? I want to get out, this place is giving me the creeps." Her dark violet eyes slid up from her device. "Ne, what are you doing?"

Botan turned to her companion, "Minori-san, look, I found a story book"

Like hell, what is she supposed to do with that thing? Most of the time the blonde really wondered what Shuuichi found in this girl, given that she's pretty but she doesn't like _act_ like a true blue feminine (in her own definition, provocative and YOLO like her).

"Oh great!" Minori said in a bell-like voice. "What's that about?"

"I don't know yet but I got a feeling it's a fantasy." The bluette smiled, she finally opened the book. "Although I think-" Suddenly, a candent white light appeared from the book which shocked both Botan and Minori. The former automatically dropped the open book as she shielded her eyes from the blinding white.

"Ugh! What's g-going on?!" Minori asked, scared that the book was haunted.

Botan felt a force pulling her towards the book so she turned around to the blonde and raised her hand to the girl. "Minori-san, let's get out of here!"She felt the pulling became stronger like it gripped her feet so she won't be able to move. "Ah! Help me!" The bluette continued reaching for the other girl, her face contorted a terrified expression."Minori-san!"

"No." Minori shook her head, taking small steps backwards and thanked the gods that she wasn't being pulled like the other girl. First of all, WHY would she save the girl she hated to the core? She doesn't even give a damn about her in the first place! Second, Botan gone means she'll be able to take Shuuichi from her.

Tears welled in the bluette's eyes as she helplessly watched the blonde took more retreating steps away from her. "M-Minori-san..."

School life without Botan flashed in the blonde's mind which made her smiled deviously, though Keiko and the others are still around they'll not been a problem.

'Take _that,_ Botan.' She inwardly laughed evilly in her mind, 'You take everything away from me, I'm not going to let you do that forever."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The sun was slowly setting, giving the sky a beautiful shade of orange and red; it's already past 4 and Shuuichi hasn't heard anything from Botan yet. She texted earlier that they'll meet in their usual meeting place which was the park near school but she wasn't there and the bluette was not the type to not call or text if she's going to show up late.

Worry plague the handsome redhead, as he stood there leaning against his car he made another attempt to call her number but it immediately died down.

'Where are you, Botan-chan?' His green eyes narrowed.

 **~XXX~**

"Aaaaahhhh!" A loud scream erupted from her lungs while she continuously descend from the clear blue sky. Her heart caught on her throat as she waved her arms in front of her, miraculously hoping that she'll get a grip of something or she'll die.

'Oh God, I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna-' She landed on a heap of leaves and bushes. Botan winced at the feeling of something poking on her nape which she assumed (based on how it felt) was a wood branch. Her back was kind of sore and when she looked down to assess the blue sailor uniform she was wearing (just for the sake of going in the school library), it was dirtied but thankfully not strip or tattered.

"I'm alive, oh my...thank God." The bluette breathed a sigh of relief then proceeded in getting up and dusted the leaves off her blue skirt."Okay, now what? Oh where am I?!" Her face scrunched up as it dawned to her that she wasn't anywhere near school or Tokyo.

Amethyst orbs looked around the surrounding which was full of trees, bushes then she could hear tweeting birds, sound of waterfall and the scent of nature overall invaded her nostrils. She warily took more steps away from where she landed, unsure of what she's going to do. Suddenly from her far left a group of rugged looking men appeared holding hunting tools and other things that she doesn't know.

Botan felt alert, "Aaahhmmm..."

The men assessed her from head to toe before their lips curved up in a malicious smile.

"Well, what d'we have here eh?"

"Aren't you a pretty package!?"

"What's your name,girlie?"

They circled around the now-terrified blue haired girl and continue to come closer.

"Leave me alone!" Botan said, still trying to inch away from them.

One of them laughed out loud. "C'mon, there's no way for you to go. Just let us _have_ our fun."

And so the ugly looking men advanced more, wanting nothing but to get a taste of the young bluette.

Botan cowered down in fear and panic, "No! Leave me alone!"

The men took hold of her and pulled her up to themselves but before they could do more than just that someone appeared from behind and pulled one of them away from Botan; the stranger tossed him effortlessly to the ground before glaring daggers at the other two.

" .Alone." says the stranger clad in white and blue clothing with a sword drawn out on his left hand.

The two rugged men stopped and let Botan go, their face contorted an angry expression on as they looked at the newcomer.

"You bastard, how dare you interrupt us!"

Botan didn't do anything but sit there on the grass, her amethyst eyes up at her unexpected saviour-she thought he looked handsome with his long blue hair (different shade from hers) and dark purple eyes. Wow.

"Just get the hell out of here unless you want to experience excruciating pain from me."

 **~TBC~**

 _Oooohhh,any idea who the mysterious savior was? XD Well...you will find out in the next chapter!_

 _Btw, if ever you will wonder why...I put an OC there just to spice things up and don't get me wrong I love Yui Hongo of Fushigi Yuugi (I love her more than Miaka, honestly) so Minori was not based on her, not even the hair, I got the inspiration from another dimension. I don't like her so I am going to kill her in the future. -laughs evilly-_

 **Botan:** -sweatdrops- Ettou...She is crazy.

 **Shishi: -** sighs heavily, shakes head-

 **Kazuma: Read, Review and Enjoy!**


	3. Oh My Saviour

**Universe of the Four Gods**

 **Disclaimer: I own YYH not.**

 **~XXX~**

3 - Oh my saviour

"Just get the hell out of here unless you want to experience excruciating pain from me." Those dark purple eyes narrowed into dangerous slits as he positioned himself in a fighting stance. Though he hasn't done anything strange yet, the look on his handsome face was enough to send the warning to the rugged men and made them leave.

When they are finally out of sight, Botan let out a sigh of relief and slowly she rose up from the grass and dusted her skirt off. The stranger remained looking ahead of her, his back still facing her so it made her wonder if she should approach him or not even if he was just a few meters away from him.

After a minute, she thought it wouldn't hurt to try. "A-anou..." The bluette took a few steps forward, her hands clasped before her."Arigato, if you did not appear I would have been dead meat." Or worse, she thought.

"Don't get me wrong." The man finally looked at her, his handsome face turned into a scowl. "I did not intentionally come here to save you, those three owe me big time and it was perfect opportunity to kick their asses but you were on the way, annoying woman."

"I beg your pardon?!" A vein popped on Botan's forehead, hands on her hips she demanded with a flare of anger why he thought that way. "I am _not_ annoying! I did not even ask to be here to begin with!"

But the blue haired man just rolled his eyes and scoffed as if he did not believe her, "Spare me your lame excuses," He crossed his arms on his chest.

Gone was the fear and panic only to be replaced by irritation towards her unlikely savior; sure he's good looking but he's so arrogant and a jerk!

"Hey! What are you-where are you going?!" Botan asked out loud, hands clenched into fist as the tall still-unknown man started walking away the opposite direction.

"Away from an annoying, loud woman like you." He said nonchalantly.

The bluette was now tempted to throw something at him-rocks, tree branch-but knew that wasn't a good idea, nuh-uh. So instead, she swallowed her pride and followed after him.

"H-hold on a second, wait up!" It was probably not a good idea to go with him but what choice does she has left? Being stuck in the middle of the woods with the possibility of being attack by the unknown still hangs in the air.

The long blue haired man halted and turned to her again, still annoyed. "What?"

"Don't leave me here, please, I don't know where to go." Her face contorted a frown, she lowered her gaze a bit not wanting to meet his eyes directly.

"What the hell do you mean by that? Where did you come from anyway?"

"...Tokyo?"

"Huh?"

"...You don't know Tokyo?"

"Will I ask you if I know?" The blue haired man let out a heavy sigh before running a hand through his smooth locks, "Come on, then."

"Really?! Oh thank you!" It was not something to be really giddy about but it's better than hearing a rude comeback or decline her want to come with him for the sake of security.

 **~XXX~**

The moment Shishiwakamaru saw her outfit and ignorance about her surrounding, it already hit him that _she_ is the one they are looking for. _Not_ him, okay? But someone else he knew so as much as he wanted so badly to just leave her there after scaring those thugs away, he knew he couldn't.

While walking, his mind went back to their previous exchange of words:

 _Don't leave me here, please, I don't know where to go._

 _...You don't know Tokyo?_

It just cemented his confirmation more that the girl came from another world; He just couldn't wrap his mind around the thought of having this clumsy and troublesome girl as their chosen one. The blue haired man didn't really despise her or anything, the truth is he wasn't _that_ annoyed with her presence, he just didn't know how to react so he acted he usually acts.

"D-do you have a name?" The girl with him asked all of a sudden, breaking the awkward silence.

Shishiwakamaru scoffed, "What kind of question is that? Of course I have!" He looked away as he placed both hands at the back of his head.

"Oh? I am Botan," She raised a hand before him while they walk together. "You are?"

He looked down at her hand then up to her face with a raised eyebrow. "Shishiwakamaru."

Feeling that he wouldn't respond to her gesture, the bluette lowered her hand already. "What a unique name you have, I hope you don't mind me call you Shishi for short."

"I don't care." He grumbled as he took more steps ahead of her.

Botan pouted childishly as she watches him walked away from her. "How mean." But nevertheless she followed after him.

 **~XXX~**

The sun is already setting down when Botan and Shishiwakamaru reached their destination-at which the poor bluette has no knowledge of, throughout their walks she attempted asking where he lives or where they'll go but she didn't get any direct answer-her amethyst eyes widened at the sight of huge towering gate that has two stone posts on each sides, from those posts were men clad in strange old fashioned armors holding spears.

"Whoa, this reminds me of Feudal Japan…" Botan murmured to herself.

The men from above saw the two below, recognizing the stoic blue haired man they gesture to whoever is guarding the gate to have it open immediately. When the gates opened, they went inside and was greeted by the guards.

"Shishiwakamaru-san you've returned!" The guard said, "Emperor Yomi awaits your arrival, he's in the throne room." His eyes slid to look at the girl with the samurai. "Is she with you?" He looks at her from head to toe, finding her outfit strange.

Botan suddenly felt discomfort from the way she was being look at so she subtly moved closer on the samurai's left side.

"Unfortunately yes, I will go and see Yomi right away." Shishi said nonchalantly, he gave Botan a glance. "It's important that you come with me, Botan."

Before the bluette could ask why he turned his back on her quickly and made his way to the huge palace, he did not even bother to look back when she didn't move at all; it was like he was already expecting her to follow him.

She let out a heavy sigh, "This is really strange, I wish I could go home." Reluctantly, she followed after him to meet the Emperor Yomi.

 **~TBC~**

 _A/N: I am sorry it took me awhile to post an update, I began typing this chapter three or two months ago then I only got a chance to finish it today. I had really been busy with a lot of things and I owe you all big time but I am always here no matter what, being a silent reader and awesome reviewer to those stories that I totally heart! Anyway I hope you enjoy it! Until the next chapter._


End file.
